Midnight Moon
by MidnightMoon16
Summary: Sorry if the title doesn't fit the story. Samus/Marth story! When Samus meets a man that appears at the Smash Mansion, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Sorry if it's too short (790 words :p) but I'll be making more chapters to this so Review!!!**

* * *

Prologue

_Why is it that when I need this certain...emotion, I can't seem to find it? _

I stood in outside in the rain, getting all soaked. I wanted to find my answer to all my problems so I could move on in life.

_Why...Why...WHY! Why do I need this! It's tearing me apart! I can't understand anymore...this feeling that I'm practically craving for is...love._

Chapter 1

"Samus, Samus wake up already!" a female voice shouted.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow over my head. I was barely awake until I felt a light shock from my fingers.

"Ow!" I mumbled from under the pillow. I quickly sat up and saw that my roommate, Zelda, was beside my bed, along with a small yellow mouse, Pikachu.

"Okay, I'm up." I groaned.

"Good! Now get dressed! Master Hand needs us downstairs immediately." Zelda said and turned for the door. "Oh, and one more thing,"

I stared at her.

"Make sure you hurry, Master Hand is very impatient you know. If you don't come then...." she trailed off and looked toward the doorway. "Anyway, hurry!"

She walked out and gestured to Pikachu to follow. Pikachu stopped at the doorway and turned around to stare at me.

"Pika!" it said and followed Zelda out.

I rubbed my eyes and stared throughout my room. Zelda's bed was made, since she had a lot of free time on her hands. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I opened the water tap so the sink would be filled with cold water, and grabbed a towel and soaked it with the water. I rubbed it on my face feeling the cold water sting my face a little. I brushed my teeth after that and grabbed my Zero Suit that was hanging on the door since it got soaked the other day. I slid into it and brushed my hair, making sure there were no knots in my blond hair.

I walked out the washroom and glanced at the clock.

_Shoot! That took me fifteen minutes! Master Hand is probably already starting..._ I said in my head.

I rushed out the door and down the stairs. I ran into the Conference Room where I saw everyone seated with Master Hand at the podium. They all turned their heads to see me. I started blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah Samus, so good of you to join us." Master Hand said. I turned my head to see his fingers pointing at me. "If you'd like, please take a seat. Although you really have no choice..."

I quickly sat down to the empty seat next to Zelda.

"Finally you come!" she whispered. "It took you forever!"

"Sorry." I whispered back.

"Ahem," Master Hand began. "Where was I... ah yes? As you all know, there will be a tournament coming up in a month. So the Smash Mansion will be expecting some new participants coming either tomorrow or the day after. I expect you to be on good behaviour."

"Sounds more like a babysitter than a boss..." I whispered to Zelda. I heard her giggle softly.

Once the meeting was over, I rushed upstairs and into my room. I lay on the bed staring at the white ceiling. I closed my eyes thinking of different things.

_Why did I come here in the first place? I'm supposed to be a bounty hunter going around the place..._

Just then, I heard a light knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted feeling annoyed.

"It's me, Zelda. Let me in, I forgot my keys." She said.

I sat up and walked over to the door. She rushed in once I opened the door, and closed it behind her.

"What is it-" I started, but she dragged me over to the couch.

"I saw the list of people who will be coming over!" she squealed.

"And...?"

"Link's on it!"

"Oh, didn't you say you haven't seen him since ..."

"Eight years!" she finished.

"I'm happy for you Zelda!" I said to her. "But not that I'm looking forward to it..." I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Oh...nothing..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke in a room filled with darkness. Not even a hint of light shone from the room.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself. _I don't remember being in a dark room..._

I walked up to one of the walls and tried feeling for something that might open a secret door to get me out.

_Where the hell am I???_

"You are in a world of darkness..." a voice suddenly said. My eyes darted around the room to see if there was anyone.

_Who are you? _

"Listen closely, Samus..."

_Oh so now it knows my name? _I thought.

"I know what you are seeking for...it will come to you soon."

_What...am I looking for?_

"You know what it is. You are trying to find..." the voice then trailed off.

_What? WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR??? _

"Samus, Samus!" another voice shouted.

_What am I looking for???_

* * *

"Samus, Samus wake up!" a female voice shouted. I was being shaken by something strong.

"Wha-OW!" I suddenly fell off the bed, face first. "What the..."

"Oh my gosh, sorry Sam!" the female voice cried.

_Oww... _"What...Zelda??" I shouted. Her hand covered her mouth in shock.

"Sorry! I think I shook you too hard." She said. "You were mumbling something. I couldn't hear what, but it looked like you were having a nightmare!"

"Um...okay? What time is it?" I asked rubbing my head that still hurt.

"Um...5:30?"

"Ughh...." I groaned and got back onto the bed.

"It's early so I guess I'll be downstairs." She said and rushed out of the room.

_What did she say? Something about me mumbling? _I tried remembering what had happened to me.

_Oh that's right! I heard that strange voice....it must have been a dream then. _

I quickly got off the bed and went into the washroom to wash up. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was a complete mess so I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing it madly.

_That was some strange dream I had. I never heard that voice before though...wonder what's wrong with me then. _

I quickly got changed and headed toward the door and down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up.

_Everyone's still asleep, maybe now I can actually train for once._

The training room was just down the hall when I heard voices mumbling in the kitchen. I went in and saw Zelda and Pit, the angel from Skyworld, eating breakfast on the countertop. Zelda turned around and saw me come in.

"Hey, Sam!" she shouted, waving her hand in the air.

"Looks like someone's up early for once." Pit teased with a grin. I shot him an evil glare and leaned over the counter to grab a box of cereal and poured some in a bowl forgetting that I needed to go to the training room.

"So, how do you feel waking up early Samus?" Pit asked in a challenging tone.

"Fine, I'm not an early riser like you." I answered feeling annoyed. I started munching down on the cereal in my bowl.

"Well then you should start waking up more early so you won't have to be the last one downstairs. That way, you won't have anyone staring at you when you come down."

"Well at least _I _knew what a microwave was when I first came here!" I snapped, almost dropping the bowl.

"That's got nothing to do with this conversation! And you know I'm an angel from Skyworld, and back there, we don't have any electrical devices!"

"Guys, let's not start a commotion, please? Everyone's going to start coming down wondering why we're shouting." Zelda said trying to calm us down, which of course, wasn't helping.

"He started it!" I shouted back, not paying attention to Pit's complaining.

I got up and put the bowl into the sink.

"If you need me, I'll be in the training portal." I said and stormed out of the kitchen going down the hall into the portal room. Just before I got near the door to the room, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Samus!"

I turned around and saw Pit running from across the hall toward me.

_Great, just what I needed._

When he finally caught up to me he started panting.

"Wow, I've never ran that long before." He said breathlessly.

"Pit that was a ten second run from there to here, you could've just flown since you've got those massive wings of yours." I said.

"Well _sorry _that _I'm _not an athlete like you!" he shouted.

_Here we go again._

"Whatever...was there a reason you ran up to me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well since you think you're stronger than I am how about you and I have a match to test out whose better?"

"I said that? Oh...well then alright. I accept your offer." I said with a grin. Pit walked up to the portal leading to the brawling stages.

"Well then, what stage?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, pick random." I answered behind him. He pressed the random button and the portal to the stage opened up.

"After you." He said as he stepped aside. I walked past him and into the portal. Then there was a flash of light and I then ended up on the Battlefield stage. Pit entered from across the stage with his swords ready. I grabbed my Paralyzer, (**A/N: Yeah I know it seems like her weapon came out of nowhere XD**) and quickly got ready for the countdown.

"3..." the computer announcer said throughout the stage. "2...1...GO!"

I charged at Pit holding my Paralyzer out in front of me ready to shoot. Pit flew up in the air and shot an arrow right at me from above. I quickly dodged it and jumped up into the air and kicked him making him fall to the ground.

"You're pretty good." He said as he got back up.

"I'm just getting started!" I shouted and charged at him again. I changed my Paralyzer into my Power Whip and struck him. He managed to grab his shield out to defend himself from my attack.

"Nice try!" he said from under the shield, and without noticing, he slashed his sword against my legs that made me fall down.

He towered over me and was about to strike until I did a quick handstand and kicked his face. I then slashed him with my Power Whip and saw him get electrocuted by the force. He was sent flying off the stage until he noticed he was flying in mid air. He then glided down to where I was and slashed his sword an inch from my body. I jumped back quickly and shot a wave of electricity towards him with my Paralyzer. I quickly changed it back into my Power Whip and slashed at him. He dodged it and flew over my head to strike me from behind. I then found myself hanging on the edge of the stage with nothing to support me from below. I looked up and saw Pit looking down at me.

"Looks like I'm going to win this." He said.

He then slashed his sword down to where I was and without noticing, I started to fall down.

* * *

**Well that took a while... Sorry for the late update! I kinda lost my interest in this story sometime ago XD but now Im back into it!! =D So please REVIEW!!! I'd love some feedback on how to improve my story. Thanks! Oh and don't worry! Marth will make an appearance probably in the next chapter. So please, keep checking back for the update! Kay thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! AFTER LIKE 4 MONTHS!!!! OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS!!! I COULDNT THINK OF ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO MAKE MARTH APPEAR!!! :(**

**IM SORRY!! **

**I'll probably be updating more, now that I've got my Idea for this! **

* * *

I looked down and felt myself falling off the platform and hearing Pit's laughing coming from above me. No, I was not going to lose! I aimed my Power Whip up onto the edge of the stage to latch onto. Luckily I wasn't that far down from the edge. The whip got hold of it and I quickly sprang up and jumped onto the stage.

"WHAT!" Pit yelled as I came back on.

"Don't underestimate the power of my whip!" I shouted and lashed at him.

He looked caught off guard and was thrown off the stage. I smiled to myself. In the distance I could hear a girl's squeaky voice behind me along with other mumbling voices behind her. I spun around and saw Peach there with a few people behind her that I didn't recognize.

"And this, is the training room!" I heard her saying. "As you can see it's already occupied! HI SAM!"

Before I could wave to her I felt something sharp hit my back and was thrown forward into the crowd of people. Peach was standing right in front of me and I thought that I would be done for once I hit her. (Trust me; you DO NOT want to hit Peach! She's got a huge frying pan for crying out loud!)

I braced myself and closed my eyes when suddenly; I felt something, or someone holding onto me. I opened my eyes and looked up. A man with long blue silky hair – by the looks of it – that came down to his neck was holding me. He wore a blue tunic and had a blue cape. His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean, that would drive any girl crazy. Like me for instance. I could imagine myself running my fingers into his hair and touch those lips of his...wait a minute...what am I thinking!?

I stood up straight which caused him to let go of me, though I didn't want him to...

"Ah, sorry," he said. The sound of his voice was so sweet and soothing. "didn't want you to get hurt."

I could feel my face heating up as he looked at me. He was just so handsome! I couldn't look away until I felt Pit hit the back of my head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"We're supposed to be fighting, remember?" he answered.

_Oh right... _I turned back around and saw Peach leading the group of people back into the building. I then remembered what Master Hand said yesterday...or was it two days ago?

"_As you all know, there will be a tournament coming up in a month. So the Smash Mansion will be expecting some new participants coming either tomorrow or the day after. I expect you to be on good behaviour." _

I looked at Pit.

"You don't mind if we end it right here do you?" I asked him.

"No not at all! Just as long as this counts as a win for me." He answered, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine whatever. You win. Go celebrate or something."

He made a sign with his arm and said "YES!"

I headed out of the stage and went to find Zelda. I ran back to my room, but before even holding onto the doorknob I could hear laughing and giggling from inside. I pressed my ear to the door but unfortunately, all I could hear was nothing but mumbling. I sighed and opened the door.

Zelda was sitting on the couch with some guy with blond hair with tanned skin. He wore a green tunic and had a strange hat on.

Zelda noticed me come in and waved at me. "Hi, Samus! Meet my friend...er...good friend! Meet my very good friend!"

She stood up along with the man with the weird hat on. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Samus, meet Link. Link, meet Samus Aran. My best friend and happens to be my roommate."

"Hello." He said.

"Hi!" I said back. "Zelda's told me about you. She even said she has a crush-"

Zelda glared at me and shook her head furiously. Link raised his eyebrows when I said 'crush' and turned to Zelda, whose face was so red she looked like a red balloon.

"Well, never mind that. Listen Zelda, I have to tell you something. It's rather urgent!" I said.

"Oh, okay. Link was just about to leave anyway." They both walked to the doorway. As Zelda was about to open the door, Link suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"It was great to see you again Zelda. I'll see you at lunch." He turned to me. "Nice meeting you, Samus." I waved to him. When he opened the door and left I looked at Zelda. She was looking straight and smiling as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh come on, Zelda! It was just a kiss on the cheek! What's so special about that?"

She turned slowly to face me.

"Have you ever had someone kiss you on the cheek before?" she asked.

"No. Not that I care much. But don't most people do that to you anyway since you're the Princess?"

"Of course not! Men don't go up to me and kiss me on the cheek! That isn't good manners! You know, I don't think you know about manners either."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, listen I need to tell you something."

I told Zelda what happened when I was in the training room with Pit and what happened when Peach entered with the new smashers. I told her about the handsome, blue haired man that I couldn't take my eyes off.

"Well Sammy, I think that someone has just started her first crush!" Zelda said after I told her my story.

"What are you talking about? I do not!" I shouted.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Just admit it Samus!"

"No!" I yelled and started walking around the room. "I don't even know him! Just someone I met a few moments ago. For God's sake, I don't even know his name!"

Zelda's mouth turned into a huge smile. "Well looks like we'll have to find out now then, shall we?"

"What? We're just going to walk up to him and ask him? Just like that?"

"No silly! Not we, only you!"

_Great and I thought that having backup would be a good idea!_

I sighed. She probably has many things to say if I tried to argue with her.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

**This chapter was so bad when I was typing it! I hope you guys liked it though :D**

**Anyway review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!! Fourth Chapter!!!!! This one was actually quite fun to type, though I think there are some mistakes, *cough* alot *cough* but still!!!! R&R!! **

**Oh and you may notice that it switches POV's between Marth and Samus so just to let you guys know, that's probably going to be happening throughout the story! **

**ANYWAY...**

**Sorry for taking up your time! DONT HURT ME! JUST READ! **

**....ow....**

* * *

**Samus's POV**

Like always, Zelda always manages to make me do something she says. I remember this one time she made me go to the grocery store because the mansion was out of supplies. It's like she didn't even know who I was! I tried saying no, but she managed to blackmail me for something that happened months ago.

What was it you ask?

Like I'm going to tell you!

I hardly went shopping for myself, so why should I have gone to the store? What's worse was that when I got everything on the list of stuff we needed, which by the way were two pages long, there was an old lady in front of me in line that had trouble counting her money! It must've been half an hour until I finally got to pay. I then learned that you can't say "no" to the Princess of Hyrule because she'll blackmail you no matter how nice or well-mannered she may look.

Well back to my problem.

I was walking down the hall where the new smashers were to stay until they got their rooms they would stay in. I passed the cafeteria where I saw the kid smashers having a food fight that Ness, the kid from Onett, probably started.

I then came to the room that said the words "Fire Emblem" were. Who would know what that meant? I knocked once and heard ruffling of clothes from inside. I was hoping that the handsome blue haired man would've opened it, but instead a man with slightly darker blue hair stood there. He had spiky blue hair with a bandana on his head. He wore a blue tunic (What's with every guy wearing tunics?) and had a red cape that looked slightly torn at the bottom.

"Yes?" the man said in a deep tone.

"Um...is there anyone else that stays in here? A guy with blue hair like yours, only a lighter shade?" I asked. Judging by the way he stood, he looked quite bored.

"Yes, there is someone who also stays in this room." He answered.

After a long pause, that felt quite awkward, I sighed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I do actually."

Another long pause and I finally got a little irritated. "Where is he?"

"Who's asking?"

_Oh for Ridley's sake! _

"Listen, you!" I cried as I took a step forward.

"My name is Ike." The man said.

"Alright fine." I said, even more irritated, and stuck my index finger at him. "You better tell me where he is or else..."

"Hey, Ike." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the handsome, blue haired man standing behind me. He waved to the man named Ike, and averted his eyes to look at me.

"Ah, hello there." He said to me. "You're the one I met at the training room." He smiled at me; I felt my insides fluttering when he did. He had perfectly white teeth and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes sparkle.

I was speechless. I was on the verge of saying, "Nice hair." Until the spiky haired dude said, "How's it going, Marth? Did you go meet Master Hand??"

"Yeah, I did. He said he hopes that we'll find our stay enjoyable, oh and that our rooms will be ready after lunch. One thing was weird though, how on earth does he talk if he's a hand?" Marth said. At this I smirked. He then looked at me again.

"I don't believe that I've introduced myself. My name is Marth, Prince of Altea."

"Former Prince." Ike corrected him.

Wait, this man was a Prince? He has royal blood? Oh God. I knew that I had no chance whatsoever anymore.

"And your name, miss?" Marth said as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Er...Samus Aran." I said. He took my hand in his. I started to blush furiously. No one has ever taken my hand like that.

"Well, Samus, I shall see you later." He said and kissed the back of my hand. I was positively sure my face was a deep shade of scarlet. He let go of my hand and smiled at me, then turned to Ike.

"Well, shall we get going to the lunchroom?" he said to Ike.

"You mean the cafeteria? Sure, I'm starving." Ike grinned and stared walking down the hall.

Marth turned to me once more and gave me another smile and a wink. I had butterflies fluttering _everywhere _in my stomach! Maybe there was hope in a relationship with him.

**Marth's POV **

"So what do you think of the mansion?" my roommate, Ike, asked me, as we were walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Ike was the general of the Crimean Liberation Army back in his home country.

"It's great. Although, quite smaller than I thought it would be." I answered with a grin.

"Hey, what'd you expect? It's not a castle." He laughed and patted me on the back. I laughed along with him.

"I hope they have good food. My last meal was when we stopped by that weird restaurant last night. All they had was salads! Heck, they didn't even look like a salad!" he said as we continued to walk.

"You're right. But this mansion serves fighters. They're bound to have some good food." I replied.

We continued to chat down the hall, until we stopped to see a man wearing a green tunic and hat muttering to himself looking as if he'd lost something.

"Damn! Where is it?" we heard him say. I stepped forward and asked if he needed some help.

"Nah, it's okay. I tend to lose it sometimes anyway." The man in green said. He held out his hand and said, "My name is Link, by the way."

"My name is Marth. Nice to meet you, Link." I said as I shook his hand. I pointed to the spiky haired guy beside me. "This is my friend, Ike."

Ike shook Link's hand.

"Wow, you guys are friends already?" Link exclaimed, as he turned to look at me.

"We met some time ago. So we both decided to come and train here." Ike replied, with a grin.

"But, we'd be happy to be friends with you." I added. Link smiled and nodded. The three of us walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"So, why did you decide to come to the Smash Mansion?" I asked Link.

"My friend said that this place is amazing for people who want to train their fighting skills. She said that there would be tournaments to see how much you trained. So I decided to join and test my skills." Link answered.

"Is she in the Mansion, as well?"

"She's been here for a while actually. We're good friends, even if she's a princess."

"Whoa! You're friends with a princess?" Ike exclaimed, as if he thought the idea was never heard of.

"Hey, Ike" I called. "Aren't _you good _friends with Princess Elincia?"

"W-well...y-yeah...yeah I am! Of course we are!" Ike stammered. His cheeks turned pink as Link and I laughed. We've only known Link for a few minutes, and it seemed like we were best buds.

"Well how about you, Marth? Got any special girls in your life?" Ike asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly. I _didn't _have anyone special in my life. Shocker, I know. Well there was my good childhood friend Shiida. But she was just a good friend of mine, nothing beyond that. I looked back at Link and Ike, their eyes looking straight at me.

I sighed and shook my head. I closed my eyes as to not hear Ike's hysterical laugh.

_There probably is someone special...wait...maybe there is...but no, that can't be! I've only met just met her today! That wasn't even a proper conversation! _

I opened my eyes again to see Ike still laughing, and Link looking at the ground, his eyes moving back and forth.

"Hey Link," I said. His head turned to face me. "What are you looking for?"

"Like I said, I lose it most of the time. It's nothing to worry about, though it is quite special to me." He said quietly.

"Well maybe we could help? What is it?"

"Well, it's a blue ocarina called the Ocarina of Time. Princess Zelda gave it to me when we were younger."

"Hey, I think I saw something like that a while ago." Ike piped up. I sighed in relief when he stopped laughing.

"Really? Where?" Link asked. His eyes seemed to light up.

"I saw it when we were walking down the hall. C'mon, I'll show you!"

The two of them ran back down the hall to where Ike said he "found" it.

I closed my eyes again.

_Hmm...Maybe she is the one. But I have to get to know her first...Then it's settled!_

I opened my eyes and smiled to myself.

"This week's goal! To get to know Samus Aran!"

* * *

**WEEEEEE!!! That probably went well! =D**

**I haven't played the Fire Emblem games, so sorry if I made a mistake in Ike's description of his...job? Idunno :P**

**Hope you liked it! The Moon likes reviews! Sooooo.....REVIEW!!! (Heh....The Moon...maybe my name should be Midnight....yeaaahhhhhh!)**


End file.
